ONE-SHOTS on GRUVIA
by KHR1427
Summary: Just like the title says, one shots based on Gruvia. Features other characters and couples from FT. AU's and OC's are used.
1. Unwanted phone calls

ONE-SHOT (Gruvia) YAY WE'RE BACK WITH GRUVIA! Not requested because we have no followers TTTTTTTTTTTTT^TTTTTTTTTTTTT WE WILL LOVE YOU FOR LIFE IF YOU REVIEW AND FOLLOW! PS. Italics are thoughts.

* * *

RING! RING!

"Hello? Is this the Fullbuster residence?"

"Yes?" _Is she trying to steal MY Gray._

"This is Mongolia preschool calling to inform you about your three year old son, Fuyu (winter)"

"Oh?" /sigh of relief/ _Good I don't need to kill Gray in front of the kid._

"Ummm…can you come over to pick him up…..he has somehow 'misplaced' his pants."

"How did this happen?'

"Well he was bragging about his dad being the fastest stripper….how does he even know that term?"

*Awkward Pause*

"Oh…I'm so sorry! I'll be right over…after I kill Gray…."

"What?!"  
"HAHA nothing! ^_^"

HANG UP

GRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

The next day, the crew went to visit Gray who is now in the hospital with ONLY 145 bones broken. Poor Fuyu now goes to school with his clothes securely duck-taped, so there is no danger of his clothes being accidentally 'misplaced."

* * *

DONEEEE! REVIEWWWW


	2. Dreams and Fantasies (and burnt bread)

2nd story. Updated because the previous one was too short. XD

* * *

Juvia had never felt this happy before. Could Gray sama really be cuddling with her? Early in the morning, when he's usually grumpy and tired?  
"Juvia, I love you." He began to nuzzle her neck. "I will never love anybody but you. Ever."  
Juvia squealed happily.  
Gray sama had never been this loving to Juvia before. Could this possible be reality? Or maybe it's a fantasy, or a dream created from Juvia imagina-  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
Juvia jolted awake, her unrealistic dream breaking.  
"Waah?" She questions, a bit annoyed her perfect fantasy was ruined. The alarm clock beside her bed was still ringing, each brrriiinnnnng seemingly louder then the last.  
She sat up, careful not to disturb the body next to hers.  
But before she could turn the damn thing off, an annoyed voice came from the supposedly sleeping body next to her.  
"Holy fuck Juvia! Why do you set the damn thing off so early in the morning? The sun's not even shining yet."  
Her husband was still, his voice muffled by the pillow he covered over his head to muffle the sound. Juvia grumbled a hai and continued doing the task she was doing. She then shuffled quietly out their room to the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

With the alarm clock turned off, Gray slowly eased the pillow from his head, testing if that fucking noise was still ringing. Seriously. Why couldn't alarms clocks have nice sounding rings? He was tired from fights and battles; sleep was the only peaceful part of his violent day. He just wanted to enjoy it.  
After a while of blissful silence, he noticed the bed felt cooler then usual. He was missing the warm body next to him.  
Blindly feeling around his wife's side of the bed, his fingers came up empty.  
His grumbling must have scared her off.  
Groaning, he shook his sheets off and tried to sit straight on the bed.  
After much not needed drama, he finally sat straight and began searched the floor for his clothes and slippers. He saw that Juvia had layer them out, in an orderly fashion, on the side of the bed she slept in.  
Gray chuckled at her gesture but left the cloths laying there.  
He walked out to the kitchen in only his underwear, wanting to surprise Juvia.

'No, Gray sama mustn't do this to Juvia here.' Juvia's imagination Gray was kissing her in a park bench (he hated PDA) and her character was pushing him away as things got more heated.  
She sighed at her fantasy, her hands spreading peanut butter on their own.  
In fact, she was so caught up in her fantasies, that she didn't even notice the real Gray leaning against the kitchen wall looking at her with an amused expression on his face.

It was so obvious to Gray when she was fantasizing. Her eyes would glaze over in happiness and her whole body would do things mechanically, as if she were on auto pilot. He chuckled at her expression and waited for her to notice him, before he was going to surprise her.  
Finally, after a few looong moments, Juvia turned her head and stopped, surprised at her husbands attire.  
"Gr-Gray sama, why are you disrupting Juvia's fantasy." She sounded embarrassed as though she was doing something bad. ( well knowing her fantasies, she was probably imagining something that wasn't going to be pg13)  
Gray faked sadness.  
"You'd rather fantasize about me then actually having me? I'm hurt"  
His tone was teasing but Juvia took him seriously.  
"No. No. Juvia just thinks fantasy Gray is more sweeter."

Gray's faked sadness turned into surprise.  
The made up Gray sweeter then the real Gray?  
Ha.  
Gray crossed the room in 3 steps and took his wife's face in his hands.  
"So, would you rather run to the fake Gray and leave the real one? Just if the real one is a bit more grumpy and aggressive? Real Gray is hurt."

"No, no. That's not what Juvia wants to say at all. Juvia just -"  
Her reasoning was cut off by a kiss from her beloved.  
"Good. Now, why'd you leave me? I only sad for you to turn the alarm off, not for you to leave." Gray started kissing her neck and chin now.  
"So Gray wants to go back to bed, with Juvia?" A happy Juvia broke the kiss and grabbed his arm. We've got 15 minutes until the bread finished baking."

What the hell, Gray thought, besides I'm already in my underwear.  
He let his wife drag him back onto the bed, her kisses warming his cold body.

The bread in the oven baked till noon.


	3. That's my girl

This was based on a convo between a friend and her boyfriend.

It he world they're in are AU...cause they fight but no magic is involved...or else, 'poorer' Gray.

* * *

Gray turned the tv down, silencing the emergancy broadcast about an escaped rapist close to Magnolia. His thoughts turned immediatly to his girlfriend, currently at the corner store, buying their lunch.

Crap, he thought. If this damn rapist were to get Juvia when i'm not there...

Sure, he continued, she's not exactly the cutest girl in Magnolia, but still, she was naive and too trusting. Besides, how could a short skinny girl fight againsta big birly guy?

He decided to teach her some moves when she came back from her errand.

15 minutes later, Juvia walked through the door, Gray's favourite foods in tightly clenched in her hands. Expecting Gray to be sleeping, or watching Tv, Juvia was surprised to see him standing in the hallway, shirtoff and pantsfree.

Obviously her thoughts had turned to something,ahem,dirty, but seeing his detrmined expression and ready stance, her fantasies quickly died down."Um, Gray-sama, what are you doing?" Juvia dropped the groceries infront of their doorway and eased a bit loser to her boyfriend.

"Juvia, attack me. In case a rapist attacks you."

Well, no words wasted their.

Juvia was a bit aken back at his, quiet blunt, words, surprised at his concern for her.

"Well, stop staring. Come at me. Pretend I'm a big scary burly guy who you ran into in the middle of the night."

If you were, Gray-sama,you would've been dead by now, Juvia thought, a bit sarcastically.

"wwah?" Juvia said, eyeing her boyfriend. Had he not seen the guild Juvia had been on before? Living in Phantom Lord and being the strongest female fighter, Juvia happened to be really good in the department of defending herself against idiots who perved on her.

"Gray sama, this really isn't needed. Juvia knows how to protect herself. Juvia doesn't want to hurt you."

"No, you need to do this. What the you got hurt when I wasn't there. Do you want me to live with that guilt for the rest of my life? Do you no. Care how I feel."

Gray had to pull the "you don't care about my feelings" card for this one. That stubborn girl.

"NO, Gray-sama! Fine. Juvia will attack you. But be prepared."

Seeing the change in his girfriend's attitude, as her eyes narrowed and her stance changed into a serious one, he suddenly remembered how much he clobbered up, and even scared, Elfman in one of there friendly brawls.

Juvia ignored the scared look in her boyfriend's eyes, her fighting mood on. She lunged forward intending to attack him withall her might.

A few hours later, Gray woke up groggy in a bed he knew wasn't his. He figured it was a hospital because of the white walls and the IV tides connected from his arm to the big machines beside him.

What.

Not that Gray wasn't used to this; he had pretty nasty fights, but the only thing he remembered was teaching his resistant girlfriend how to defend herself.

However looking at his wounds, he figured out why she had been so against his idea.

"GRAY SAMA, JUVIA IS SOOOOOO SORRRRY. But didn't Juvia warn you on this?"

Gray chuckled painfully as sharp pains courses through his body.

That poor rapist who decides to attack my girlfriend, he thought, letting Juvia's apology help drift him back to sleep.


	4. The art of Sandwiching Fuyu

Fuyu's back. :)

* * *

Fuyu stalked through the halls of his house, ending up in front of his parent's bedroom. There was hardly any light in the hallways, except for a bit of the morning sun's glare peeping through their windows.

There was not a single peep of noise in the house.

Gray and Juvia were fast asleep, tired from a hard day at the guild, babysitting Suzy, Elfman's new 'man' puppy. Because they were fast asleep and dreaming, they did not hear the faint squeaking of their bedroom door opening slightly, an inch a minute.

Gray snored and rolled over in his sleep.

The faint shuffling of sheets made Fuyu freeze in his steps. When all seemed quite again, he continued his stealth mission, tippy toeing towards his parent's bed.

Juvia was aware of the faint noises and creaks from her son climbing the bed. She knew Gray was still fast asleep, but Fuyu didn't seem to be causing any more trouble but climbing on their bed.

She closed her eyes to begin to drift off to sleep, pretending she hadn't noticed Fuyus visit.

"MOMMY, DADDY, WAKE UP!"

Thunk, thunk.

Both Gray and Juvia jumped up, and fell out of the bed at the sudden noise.  
"Ice make!"  
"Water lock!"

The two grown mages steadied their stance and quickly looked around the room for the intruder.  
Expecting a dark mage, or an angry Erza, the two were surprised that the loud voice belonged to little Fuyu, their angry, 5 year old son.  
Gray, who was now very pissed, just grumbled and crawled back onto his bed, and into his warm covers that Fuyu was half sitting on.  
"Juvia, this one's yours."

Gosh, so lazy, Gray-sama.

Fuyu turned his glare, which Juvia thinks is supposed to look scary, but just looks cute to her, towards his mother.  
"Mom, you said I could go to Celia's house today. Aunt Lucy invited meeee. GET UP DADDY, AND DRIVE ME THERE."  
Fuyu yelled at his parents, moving to sit on his dad's head, smothering his in the process.  
"AARGH JUVIA. GET YOUR IDIOT SON OFF ME, SO I CAN CONTINUE SLEEPING. AND YES, HE'S 100% ONLY YOURS NOW."

"I'm not an idiot," Fuyu shouted, as he started to pull on his dad's hair.

Juvia, tired of the noise, sat up sleepily and grabbed Fuyu firmly under his arms and lifted him off her husband, and into the blankets.  
"Fuyu" Juvia said sleepily. "It's still dark out and only 5 am. If you go to Celia's house and disturb Aunty Lucy's beauty sleep, she would sic every celestial spirit on you. Even if you're only 6."

Gray chuckled. His laughed ringing out deeply, showing that he hadn't fallen asleep yet.  
Way to ruin the kid's image of Lucy.  
…Although everything Juvia said about the seemingly perfect and calm blonde was true…

"So, you can sleep with us till 11, the time Celia said you could go over. But you have to be quite, so daddy doesn't get angry. Alright?"

Already half asleep the time he felt the warmness from his parents blanket, Fuyu yawned and closed his eyes.

Juvia layed down beside her son and closed her tired eyes.  
From under her, she felt Gray's arms pull her closer, sandwiching Fuyu between them.

The Fullbuster family slept soundly till 10, only to be awaked by Fuyu the same way again.

* * *

I know it's kind of confusing, but thanks to anyone who read it.  
I love you all! 3  
:)


	5. Lyvia chapter

It's Lyvia. A warningggg. teehee

* * *

Gray waited stiffly outside.  
"Lyon try again, push a little harder this time."  
"Juvia, I'm trying. It keeps getting stuck. Maybe it's too big?"  
What on earth?  
"Ow! That hurt lyon"  
"well, at least it got in right?"  
Huh?  
"FASTER FASTER"  
"AAAH it spilled on my shirt."  
"Oh well, its white so it blends in"  
Okayy….

Gray was confused. What was going on in his bedroom?

He burst in.  
"Can't you guys take your lovemaking somewhere else?"  
Juvia and Lyon stopped, their racing game on the tv continued. Lyon was losing. Spirit was spilt on the floor.  
"Oh, sorry guys."  
Gray stepped out awkwardly. Next time, he decided, he shouldn't let Lyon and his girlfriend sleepover at his place anymore.


	6. GaLe's chapter

I guess this would be more Gale...oh we'll, I wanted to write something with Juvia hiding into Gray by hugging him.

LOL.

* * *

Juvia hung desperately onto Gray's chest, not wanting to face the angry dragon slayer.  
Gray just sighed knowingly, his arms tight around his girlfriends waist, shielding her even more from her best friend.  
"JUVIA, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU TELL ANYONE, OR SHOW ANYONE THAT PICTURE."  
The angry and melting (Lets say he was so angry, the heat from his anger started to melt his iron body. I was going to use steaming, but that was more for Natsu.) Gajeel glared holes into the back of poor Juvia, who didn't think that just taking a picture would make Gajeel so mad.

"Gajeel, come on. Let Juvia go for this, she didn't mean to do this. Besides, you gotta admit, that picture was pretty funny." Gray, trying to cool the situation down, accidentally let out a snicker remembering the picture.  
Oh, Gajeel was so embarrassed in that picture, the mere thought of it gave the usually 'cool' ice Mage fits of laughter.  
"FULLBUSTER, I WILL FUCKING MELT YOU IF YOU EVEN THINK OF THAT PICTURE. AT LEAST I LIKE JUVIA SO ILL MAKE HER DEATH PAINLESS. YOU, STRIPPER, ON THE OTHER HAND, I WILL SLOWLY ROAST YOU OVER-"

"Is everything all right in there?" A little voice suddenly cut in from the other side of the closet door the trio had been hiding in.  
Levy McGarden, a petite word Mage, had seen Juvia flash a Gajeel a picture proudly, with a smile that showed she thout he like the picture. However, the moment Gajeel had laid eyes on the picture, his whole face turned red and he picked Juvia up and locked the two in the storage closet, kicking an embarrassed max out. (We all know what he was doing in there. Perhaps, flirting with a certain skinny, long haired beauty? ...blame this on the Max x Broom stories I read recently. There story is most tragic in Fairy tail, I must say.)  
A few minutes later, Gajeel had stuck his head out and called for Gray. Now, 10 minutes later, only indistinguishable yelling could be heard and the guild feared for the poor life's of Gray and Juvia.

"I'm just asking because, the whole guild can kind of hear your yelling and they're starting the fear the lives of the two poor victims." Levy continued, a bit of concern raising in her voice.

Inside, Gajeel's face began to burn, and Juvia sneak a tentative glance at the suddenly quiet Dragon slayer.  
"Ugh Levy," the muscular man's voice became an octave higher, when he recognized the voice at the end of the door. "Everything is fine, just yelling some death threats, as I normally do."  
Wow, the big scary black iron dragon slayer sure turned quite opposite of his long scary name at the presence of his crush.  
"Well, Gajeel, I hope you know that yelling death threats-"  
As the conversation between the always sensible Levy and the idiotic Gajeel droned on, Gray took the time to send the photo to everyone in his contact list, which happens to be the whole guild, plus every mission client he ever worked for before.  
- at your best friend isn't a good way to workout your problems. I thought you before didn't I? The right way is to sit down- briiing- hold on. I'm getting a text message."  
Gajeel waited impatiently for the cute voice of the smart Mage he was fond of.  
Gray held in laughter, waiting for Levy, and everyone else on his contact list, to load the picture.  
Juvia stood, looking at Gray's 'glorious', and funny face, fearing that he did what she thought he did.

Levy, on the other side of the closet, tried to hold in her laughter.  
The guild, finishing loading there messages, unlike Levy, burst out in loud, ridiculous laughter at the picture of Gajeel, kissing a watermelon he decorated like Levy.

"WOOT WOOT, GO GAJEEL, THE LADIES MAN" Cana's drunk slurring voice yelled out.

Gajeel, seeing Gray's knowing smirk and Juvia's scared frown, took a step closer to them.

"YOU SON OF A -"

You can guess what happens afterwards.


	7. New beginnings

Another AU. How Juvia joined the guild if Phantom Lord hadn't attacked Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, but where is this guild Fairy Tail?"  
Gray looked at the short girl wrapped in bundles of clothes, shivering and holding a slip of paper that had FAIRY TAIL written in big letters.  
Maybe this girl was a new mage wanting to join the guild, or someone posting a job request. It didn't matter to Gray very much.  
"Um, the guild is over there. Actually, I'm returning to the guild. I can walk you over, if you'd like."

Juvia, a mage searching for a guild to take her in after her previous guild, Phantom Lord, had disbanded, felt thankful to the _naked_ mage. She nodded an answer and began to fallow the Dark haired mage through the heavy snow.

While trailing behind him, she noticed the way he walked and how straightforward he seemed. Even though he was supposed to be leading her to the guild, he didn't glance back, only a few times.

"Are you a mage?" Gray asked.  
Shy Juvia wasn't used to casual talk, so she mumbled a quite 'hai'.

"Ah, I'm an ice mage. And my name's Gray."

Juvia nodded. "Mine is Juvia."

The conversation drift off awkwardly; Gray stoic and Juvia flustered.

Afterall, how many years had it been since Juvia talked to male?

"K, we're here." Gray said, reaching the door.

"Just walk in, keep heading straight and go through the brown door. The master's in there."

He led her through the doors.  
Gray turned away from the girl, whose face was completely red from the cold, and trying to keep up with his fast stride.  
"Thanks-"  
Juvia had not known the floor beneath her had been so wet and slipped, preparing to fall face first onto the floor.  
"OOi, careful!"  
Her fall had been stopped by 2 strong arms, bound around her waist.

The guild, which had been laughing and drinking, taking a break from missions because of the cold weather, heard Gray's yell and a majority of them turned to Gray's direction.

From what they're seeing, it looked as if he were holding a pretty, blushing grl's hands.

"WOOT WOOT, GRAY. FIRST TIME SEEING YOU BRING A GIRL HERE!"  
A voice, which sounded pretty drunk, yelled out; causing the whole guild to laugh.

The two looked at each other and both pulled back- a bit too quickly- and both began to blush harder.

"There's a lot of beer on the floor. You better watch out, our guild really likes drinking." Mumbled Gray.  
Juvia just laughed after she got over her embarrassment. What a refreshing feeling.

Juvia felt she was going to like her new guild a lot…  
…especially the cute tsundere ice mage that came with it.


End file.
